We're all fools here
by Little Miss Insufferable
Summary: High School AU. With Cersei captaining the St. Grey's cheer leading squad and Jaime on course to receive a football scholarship to one of the country's top colleges, the Lannister twins are the talk of the school. With status comes gossip and talk is quickly turning to Cersei's peculiar rejection of every man in town and Jaime's lack of interest in even the most beautiful of women.


"Hey! Lannister! Wait up!" The voice sounded from somewhere behind him as Jaime made his way out of the locker room and across the grounds towards the car park. Slowing his pace marginally, he didn't need to glance around to see who was calling him before Loras Tyrell had jogged to his side. Two years younger than Jaime, Loras had only recently found his way onto the school football team and already he could be seen mincing about the place as though he were some gift to the world blessed upon them all by God. It was all he could do not to knock the boy into next week at every football practice.

"I was thinking of asking your sister to this house party on Friday… Any chance you could put in a good word for me?" As he spoke, Jaime thought to himself that the only words that came to mind were far from good and painted a rather elaborate picture of a football wedged up Loras' backside. He paused mid-stride and turned to face the younger boy with as calm an expression as he could force his face into. "Word to the wise..." He started, his gaze focused somewhere in the distance behind Loras as his mouth hovered beside his ear. "If, by some strange, messed up turn of events, my sister did decide to go anywhere in your company, you can rest assured that it would only be to use and humiliate your sorry little ass for kidding yourself into thinking that you could ever be worthy of a girl like her." His voice was quiet and calm; masking the seething sense of possessiveness that boiled underneath the surface of his words.

Loras, for the most part, stood stock still in his surprise. Evidently having expected the other boy to declare his willingness to help him get close to his sister, he was left very much without a response when Jaime dashed his expectations with a handful of well-chosen words. It was the loud guffaw of Robert Baratheon that finally broke the stunned silence that had fallen upon the pair. "Did I just hear right? You? Trying to fuck Cersei lannister?" He could barely get the words out through his laughter as he pushed his way between the two boys. "You'd have a better chance of shoving that cock of yours up this Lannister's ass than you would of getting it within two feet of her cunt." Robert exclaimed crudely with an over-exuberant slap of his hand on Jaime's shoulder; the latter of who silently resisted the urge to break the offending appendage off with his bare hands. "God knows I've tried. The girl's as frigid as the Virgin Mary." He punctuated the remark with raucous laughter, clearly the only one of the three to find his jibes amusing as Loras remained in silent bemusement to his left and Jaime seethed through gritted teeth to his other side. Ever the obnoxious quarterback, Robert stood oblivious to the reactions of either boy.

"Perhaps the problem lay with her repulsion at the mere thought of your great lump of a body heaving on top of her as you stuck your stump of a cock inside her, as opposed to any frigidness on her part." No sooner had the scathing response left his mouth than Jaime was striding across the field away from the both of them, deftly ignoring Robert's shouts of outrage in the background. He'd pay for that on the football field next practice, he thought to himself as his feet hit the grey concrete of the school car park and made a beeline for his car. Unfortunately when it came to defending his sister's dignity Jaime was as foolishly short-tempered as Robert was in every aspect of life.

He was mindlessly scrolling through the pictures saved on his phone when his sister finally pulled open the passenger door of his car and slipped inside. "What took you so long?" He asked as he dropped the phone back into his pocket and turned his attention to Cersei.

"Trying to explain to Margaery Tyrell that her pathetic prancing around the room does not constitute as cheerleading is practically a full time occupation." She responded dryly, her eyes on the windscreen as she waited slightly impatiently for her brother to start the car and drive them home. Even as a girl Cersei had lacked the virtue that was patience and she was notoriously less so when her mood was soured. Jaime had often wondered why she bothered with cheerleading when it left her in such a temper. He had never dared to voice his opinion on the matter for fear of incurring her ire.

"You didn't have to listen to Loras Tyrell practically grovelling at my feet to help him get into your pants, or Robert Baratheon declaring to the entire football team that you must have some form of psychological problem because you didn't jump into bed with him at his command." Jaime remarked with an agitated scowl as he pulled out of the parking space and proceeded to head out of the car park.

The sound of Cersei's laughter was the only accompaniment the engine had on the way out. "Loras Tyrell? That idiot boy wouldn't know what to do with a woman if someone wrote him out an instruction manual." Her voice was thick with amusement, even as her laughter subsided. "And as for Robert, someone ought to break the news to him that his fat, stinking body is what keeps him from getting laid, not a lack of sexual desire among the female population of St. Grey's."

It was with a smirk on his lips that Jaime turned the car down another street. Having always been particularly possessive of Cersei, there wasn't much that pleased him more than hearing her voice her rejection of the notion of allowing anyone else access to the pleasure of her body but him. They'd been fucking since before they were able to truly understand the concept and before then they had both been familiar with the intricacies of the other's naked body for several years. The very thought of being inside someone who wasn't Cersei was an unnatural one and something Jaime struggled to comprehend. He was hers and she was his – no one else had ever factored in his eyes. At times he concerned himself with thoughts of his sister straying to other men, or how they could possibly hope to continue their trysts into adulthood, but his concerns were always vanished with the feeling of wholeness that came with being inside Cersei.

"I told them both as much." Jaime answered as they rounded another corner. "I did neglect to mention that you were too busy fucking me to pay either of them the blindest bit of attention, however." He added with a slightly cocky smirk in her direction. Cersei swatted at his upper-arm in admonishment. He had always been the crass one of the two of them and if anyone was to get them caught, it was bound to be him with his fool's tongue.

"Careful- I'm driving." Jaime remarked with the same smirk still plastered upon his lips. "Or do you want me to drive us both head-first into a lamppost?" He teased with his eyes on the road ahead of them. In truth Jaime had always been an excellent driver. He'd passed his test first time round and his father had bragged for weeks to anyone who would listen that he had managed to do so after so few lessons. Cersei had thought to herself that Jaime only had to say something witty and her father would brag to the high heavens over the brilliance of his eldest son.

"Perhaps it might wipe that arrogant smirk of yours off of your face." Cersei threw back, her tone entirely serious. Of course Jaime knew better than to believe that his sister would ever wish any sort of ill-fortune upon him. Each of them was one half of a whole and without him Cersei would be lost; of that he had never had any doubt.

"Oh how you wound me, sister." He teased her as the smirk on his lips pointedly broadened. With his hands on the leather of the steering wheel, he manoeuvred the car onto the stone driveway of the Lannister estate. Once the engine was switched off he was free to turn his gaze upon her, all sense of joking suddenly forgotten. "Let me come to your room later. I've missed you." He all but pleaded as his eyes searched her face longingly. It was always Jaime who came to her. Of course Cersei was always ready, waiting willingly to receive him but he had to be seen to be the pursuer. It was all a part of the endless game they played Outside of the bedroom she had him under her thumb, but behind closed doors he was the one to call the shots.

Cersei seemed to study her brother for a moment, her gaze turning away from the windscreen and over to his lean, chiselled form. Her eyes raked down the length of his body and back up to his face in one slow, drawn out movement before the right corner of her lips drew up into the smallest resemblance of a smirk. "I'll see you after dinner, brother." And with that she opened the car door and stepped outside, leaving Jaime only to watch as she made her way up to the front door of their house and disappeared inside. Loras and Robert be damned – Cersei Lannister was his and his alone.


End file.
